The Return of Senbonzakura V2
by Morelia97
Summary: Naruto leaves the village after his birthright of being clan heir is taken from him by his sister Natsuki. In anger he vows to prove them all wrong and become the strongest there is. Alive Mianto X Kushina. Twin sister jinchuriki. NarutoXSakura main paring. Strong Naruto, non fan girl Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Senbonzakura V2

**New AN****: I'M BAAAAAACK MOTHER FUCKERS! Now I know many are thinking this. WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU! But before you all bite my head off I would like to make an argument in my defense. My laptop was broken and then I'm taking three AP classes this year and it just all got busy and crazy but I promise that I'm back for good! So right now I'm just making a few revisions and also adding a couple things to my stories so watch out for the V2s of my stories and as always ENJOY!**

**Original AN: Hey I'm a new author and my name is Morelia97, this is my first fanfic that I've written and I really hope you all really like it. On regards of pairings I usually go with Narusakus like this story. I felt I needed to address that so people don't get confused that I will write any Naruhinas. I do however write Narufemsasuke and Narufemhakus so that's something for anyone, who like those pairings, to look forward to. So thanks for reading and remember to take it easy on the parts that you don't like. Constructive criticism accepted, flamers will be ignored.**

**Summary: Naruto gets the worst news of his life when he learns that his sister, Natsuki, was named clan head even though he was the rightful heir. In anger that his parents would do something like that to him he leaves the leaf village only to return 8 years later stronger than ever before!**

**Pairing: Naruto X Sakura **

**Alive Minato and Kushina, Jinchuriki Natsuki, Shinigami Naruto, Super strong Naruto, Non fan girl Sakura.**

**Story Start! **

**Chapter One: The Betrayal**

A boy about 8 years old looked on sadly as he kept running deeper into the forests heading further and further away from his home village of Konoha and more importantly, his family. His name was Naruto Namikaze or how likes to be known as now is Naruto _Uzumaki_. He always knew that his parents favored his sister more than him, it was noticeable to everyone but to them it seemed. Naruto was always intelligent for someone of his age and thanks to that he was able to figure out why his parents seem to always pay more attention to his sister then to him. All he had to do was puppy dog eye Tsunade-baachan and she told him why. After finding out why Natsuki got more attention than him he understood why, but after what they did tonight it seemed that what he thought before wasn't the case. I mean he could deal with the whole ignoring him in favor of his sister thing from his dad since he wasn't always around anyways, but from his mom that really hurt him since he was a bit of a momma's boy.

Naruto finally stopped for some rest in a clearing near a river, when he approached the river he looked down to see his reflection looking back at him. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, with black sandals to match, strapped to his back was his trusty sword that he discovered was actually a part of his soul. The sword was regular katana length, its sheath was black, and the guard was a gold rectangle with four straight pieces of gold connecting to make it look like a window. The hilt was wrapped in a purple cloth showing golden triangles all the way down to the gold pommel. After setting his sword down Naruto cleaned his face up with some water before rooking back at his reflection, he looked at his straight blood red hair that was in high ponytail that now reached down to shoulders and with two blade like bangs framing his face, his amethyst eyes staring back at his pale complexion. From his mother he had inherited the trade mark Uzumaki red hair, the amethyst colored eyes, his pale complexion, her determination, strong headedness, loyalty to family and friends and from what he also discovered her skill with a sword. From his father he inherited his intellect, skill in ninjutsu, speed, and understanding of fuinjusu, his natural aptitude for taijutsu, and also his body and facial structure along with his sensory ability.

He had no idea where to go next, he barely knew anything about where here was, and the only place he really knew about was Iwa because it was one of the lessons his parents taught him when they still cared about him. So he knew that he had to steer clear of going east and he was currently going north and since it was October it was getting colder as he went further up north. Naruto had also just recently discovered his ability to sense chakra and it seems to be pretty advanced, because he could sense chakra from 500 ft. away and he could also feel something else that he found out was that he could also sense emotions through chakra. Thanks to this ability he has been able to steer clear away from any bandits or missing nin that have been nearby. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was getting darker.

"_Time to find a good place to set up camp." _Naruto thought.

He soon found a nice clearing that had enough trees to give him some shelter of the cold fall winds. First he stopped and sensed the area for any chakra signatures or negative emotions in the area, after not sensing any he soon brought out a scroll and unsealed a tent and sleeping bag. Once that was set up he ventured out to search for firewood and something to eat. Heading further into the forest he was able to find a stream that luckily had fish, grabbing a nearby stick he was in the process of sharpening it when he felt a powerful chakra signature enter his range of detection and the only emotions he felt off of this guy was of anger and hatred.

"_Oh crap, this one is a shinobi, chunin level chakra, meaning that he is of chunin level strength and I can only take on a sixth year academy student at my current level. Plus the emotions I'm sensing off this guy he is most likely a missing ninja." _Naruto thought trying to remain calm.

He tried keeping himself calm as he tried to remember how to lower his abnormally high chakra levels so that he wouldn't be detected and at the speed the missing nin was moving at he was going to pass by to close for Naruto to do anything unless he wanted to risk exposing himself. Naruto sensed that the nin was now only a 100 yards away from him. Naruto froze and tried staying as still as he possibly could and thanking kami that there was a bush covering him from sight. He felt the missing nin stop for a few moments before taking off again, allowing Naruto to release a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"_I need to get out of here, it isn't safe here anymore."_ he thought.

Standing up he began heading back to his little camp site before freezing in place when he felt killing intent wash over him like death's cold embrace.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little brat all by his lonesome. Where's your mommy kid?" Naruto heard a cold taunting voice say as he slowly turned around.

"_Where the hell did he come from? I felt him leave the area!" _thought the petrified Naruto as he came face to face to the man he could've sworn was gone.

"What's the matter kid? Cat got your tongue?" the missing nin taunted.

Naruto quickly gave him a once over, the man was at least 5' 10" with black hair and cold gray eyes, he also had a slashed kirigakure headband wrapped around his forehead. He had on a chunin vest along with the rest of kiri's standard chunin outfit on, and a wakizashi strapped to his back.

**AN:First fight scene ever so I really hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't good, criticism welcome!**

The man soon reached behind him and slowly pulled his wakizashi out of its sheathe and settled into a kenjutsu stance.

"I see you're a swordsmen as well, why don't we see who is better, hmm?" The man asked with a sadistic smile slowly stretching across his face.

Naruto glared at the man with determination and pulled out his sword as well and settled into the beginner stance of the ryu kenjutsu style. The only thing his mother ever taught him before he left after their betrayal. He couldn't help but feel ashamed that he couldn't prove his parents wrong and show them that he was just as good if not better than his sister Natsuki. A feeling of determination filled him as he looked at the missing nin defiantly and promised himself that he would get through this and get even stronger then he initially had planned. Instead of just surpassing his sister his new goal is to now surpass his mother and father and become the strongest ninja in the shinobi world!

Getting bored the missing nin decided that he had given the brat plenty of time to say his last prayers to the world and charged at him at a frightening speed that gave Naruto little to no time to defend as he felt the nin's wakizashi break through his weak guard and slice him from his left shoulder to his right hip. Screaming out in pain Naruto refused to go down as he used his katana to hold himself upright as he shakily stood upright on his two buckling legs.

"Heh. Is that all you got?" Naruto challenged.

"You got a death wish kid? Because I have no problem with cutting you to shreds you know." replied the missing nin with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"_I really need to get out of here, I'm way outclassed here." _thought the red head.

"Well it's been fun brat but it's time to get this over with. I will be taking that sword though, how a little brat like yourself got a blade like that I don't know but it's time for it to be in the hands of someone who knows how to actually use a sword." he said, preparing to give the final blow.

"As if a mediocre ninja like yourself has what it takes to even wield a blade such as this!" Naruto replied angrily.

"Oh that is it! I _was_ going to give you a quick painless death, but it seems that you just got yourself another hour of hell!" yelled the now very angry missing nin.

The nin then stabbed his wakizashi into the ground and rushed forward engaging Naruto in a very onesided taijutsu match. Naruto tried his best to put up a guard as his opponent relentlessly attacked him without letting up for even a second. After getting kicked into a nearby tree Naruto once more slowly and unsteadily got back on his two feet again and took a kenjutsu stance once again.

"Okay brat it's time to end this little game of ours and time for you to say goodnight, _permanently_." said the missing nin with a dark tone as he began weaving through hand signs.

"**Katon: Endan!**" He yelled out as a bullet of fire the size of a horse came flying towards him, time seemed to slow down as the fireball got closer.

"_Is this it? Is this all I have to offer? I won't even live long enough to show my parents they were wrong. Will they even care that I'm gone? No! I can't die here! I refuse to die here!"_ Naruto thought defiantly.

Then everything went black. Naruto opened his eyes and was instantly confused on what he saw, where was the gigantic fireball that was headed straight towards him? Why was he in some clearing? Where the hell did that cherry blossom tree come from?!

"_**So, you have finally come. Took you long enough.**_" said a monotone voice.

Naruto looked in the direction he heard the voice come from but all he saw was just more cherry blossom trees.

"_**Are you looking for me?**_" said the voice, this time coming from behind him causing Naruto to whip around and once again looking at another tree.

"Where the hell are you!" yelled the frustrated red head.

"_**Tsk, tsk, that is no language for an eight year old, what would your mother say?**_" said the voice but now it was coming from every direction he looked.

"She wouldn't say anything because, One, she isn't here and, Two, all she cares about is my sister! Now show yourself already and tell me what the hell is going and where the hell am I?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs before realizing something.

"And how the hell did you know I was eight?" he asked/yelled.

"_**Because I've been here the whole time. I've known you your whole life.**_" replied the voice stoically.

"Then how come I've never sensed you then? Huh?" asked Naruto.

"_**You've only had that technique for the last year, plus you can't sense your own soul.**_" said the voice, now directly in front of him.

Now Naruto had a chance to see the person who owned that stoic voice. The person standing in front of him was 6' even, red shin guards attached to over the foot guards covered his black sock covered feet, tucked into the shin guards were purple gi pants, being held up by a white cloth belt tied into a bow that hangs down to knee level, covering his torso was a purple long sleeved gi top that had two thick white lines going down the arms with a thin black line between them, the same lines also went down the front of the shirt and went up to the high collar, over his shoulders rest a red plated armor with gold trim connecting at his chest by red strips of armor held together by a gold trim with a gold diamond shape in the center, covering his face was a kabuki style mask of a demon with a red face, two gold bars stuck out of the mask, on the forehead of the mask is a three pronged gold piece. His black hair was in a high ponytail with two mid-chest length bangs framing his mask.

"Who are you, and where am I?" asked the curious red head.

"_**Right now you are in your soul scape.**_" he replied.

"My soul scape?" asked the perplexed redhead.

"_**Yes your soul scape. This your soul, all of this is you along with myself.**_" the masked figure said.

"Okay...why am I here?" asked Naruto.

"_**You are here because you are in danger and have finally activated the shikai state of your zanpaktou.**_" Said the mysterious figure.

"Soul cutter? Is that where this sword came from? It's part of my soul? What's shikai?" asked Naruto.

_**"Shikai is the initial release of a zanpaktou and increases your power by 5x its current level."**_ Explained the spirit.

"So what do I have to do use shikai?" Inquired the Uzumaki.

"_**You must say my name.**_" Stated the man.

"Then what's your name?" Said the curious boy.

"_**My name is...**_ "Trailed off the soul.

Time seemed to pick back up again as Naruto opened his eyes showing the dull pink glow in them signifying the use of shikai.

**"Chire, Senbonzakura!"** cried out Naruto.

He then lifted his sword in front of his face showing the flat side of the blade and turning it so that the edge faced his opponent. The sword in his hands soon began to disperse from the tip of the blade to guard, turning into what seemed like cherry blossoms. Senbonzakura soon made a wall in front of Naruto shielding him from the fireball that would have surely made him into nothing more than ash.

"What the fuck is going on!" yelled out the bewildered B ranked missing nin, "and what the hell are those things?!" he yelled out.

"Your death sentence." said Naruto in a cold voice.

"My death huh? As if a couple of cherry blossoms could do anything to me." replied the missing nin regaining his composure.

Naruto let a smile, that didn't reach his eyes, stretch across his face as he stoically called out his next and final attack.

"Sakura Dragon." a moment later a Chinese dragon made of Senbonzakura went roaring at the missing nin who could only think of two words to say.

"Well shit." was all he could say before the dragon of sharp mini blades tore through him leaving nothing but bloody and shredded clothes behind.

"Take that you asshole." Naruto said tiredly before sheathing Senbonzakura and stumbling.

"I need to get out of here before any possible shinobi in the area starts wondering what the hell that power surge." Said the nearly unconscious boy as he trudged on.

Quickly leaving the area Naruto soon made it to a safe enough distance before finally submitting to fatigue. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of footsteps and a man's voice calling out.

"Are you okay boy?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**So what did you all think? I know it needs some work here and there but as my first story I liked it and I hope the rest of you do as well. Now if I can get AT LEAST 10 reviews saying they want me to continue this story then give me 2 weeks and chapter 2 will be out soon.**

**Original technique: Sakura Dragon- Rank C- Makes a Chinese dragon made of Senbonzakura's petals.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Senbonzakura V2

**New AN:**** Hey so here is the new revised chapter 2 of TRS and the new third chapter is currently in progress as you read this. So remember to set me to your alerts so you know that I have updated, and don't forget to review and recommend me to your friends! And as always ENJOY!**

**Original AN: Okay I'm back! Now while I didn't exactly get the 10 reviews that I wanted, I did get a few saying that I should continue the story and they have a point. I can't just end it the way I did! This story needs to be finished! So thank you to all who reviewed they were greatly appreciated! Now I know I sort of contradict myself with some of the stuff I write but that's mainly because I take breaks between writing and don't reread what I write so I forget some of the stuff that I said earlier. So sorry for that if it bothered anyone but I will try my hardest to fix that. Anyways that's all I have to say and once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and Zalz! Please update The Lightning Sage! That story is great, and I want to know if Naruto finally reunites with his family! So please get back to writing! Now onto the story!**

**Story Start!**

**Chapter 2!**

Amethyst eyes flickered open as Naruto sat up in the bed he was in. He looked around the room and took in his surroundings.

"_Where the hell am I?" _thought the dubious red head.

His attention was then brought to the door as he sensed a chakra signature approaching, he then spread his range further and came to the conclusion that he was in an inn. There were ten more signatures on this floor but they were all considerably smaller than the one headed to his room.

_"Who could that be?" _he thought, the door then opened to reveal a man that seemed to be about forty years of age if the wrinkles under his eyes and around his mouth were anything to go by.

The man was 5'7" with long grey hair, that almost reaches his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head that went down to his forehead. He has a grey goatee with a long grey moustache. He was currently wearing traditional samurai armor of the Land of Iron. His eyes were coal black and held a wiseness only seen in the most seasoned of warriors. The way he carried himself screamed that of a skilled and powerful warrior and also the elegance of a diplomat. The second he saw him Naruto instantly recognized who has just walked into the room.

"Mifune." said Naruto in slight awe. Naruto was familiar with Mifune through the stories that he has heard, he is a samurai that is powerful enough to face many shinobi on equal footing and even come out on top almost every time. Naruto's favorite story of Mifune was his legendary battle against Hanzo of the Salamander, a ninja strong enough to take on the sannin and make them retreat. Mifune's skill with a blade is even respected by his mother Kushina and even all of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. In short, he was someone that Naruto looked up to when it came to kenjutsu.

"So you know my name. I'm impressed, barely anyone as young as yourself can recognize me by just apperance." commented the aged samurai.

"Well someone with your skills in kenjutsu needs to be recognized or it could be a fatal mistake."replied the redhead stoically but also in a respectful tone.

"So, may I ask what a boy your age is doing all the way out here and on the border of Iron country nonetheless? Also more importantly why were there shredded bloody clothes and a scratched Kiri forehead protector nearby?" asked the now very serious Mifune.

"To put it simply he attacked me, so I retaliated." said Naruto trying to take on a cold persona.

"You mean to tell me that you were the one who was putting out all that chakra?" said the incredulous samurai.

"I'll leave that up for you to decide." replied the small swordsmen coolly.

"So again, what are you doing all the way out here? Did you get separated from your parents or...?" asked Mifune.

Naruto's face darkened at the mention of the failures that were his parents.

"That is none of your concern." said Naruto darkly.

"Well you are in my country making it _my_ concern, so what are you doing all the way out here." Mifune asked sternly.

"MY PARENTS KICKED ME OUT OF THE CLAN OKAY!" Naruto yelled out in anger.

Mifune's face showed momentary shock before softening a bit at that, "What do you mean that they kicked you out? You are just a child, no decent parent would do that to their child." replied Mifune.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Naruto.

"Are you sure? Talking about one's problems helps ease the weight of the burden." replied the wise samurai.

"It's just- I- It all happened two days ago, on my birthday." said the now somber red head.

**XXXXXFLASH BACK!XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto opened his eyes as he got out of bed, he went straight to the bathroom an did his usual morning ritual. Just as he was tying his then back length red hair into a high ponytail he heard a sound, a second later his door burst opened as a little girl of now eight years of age bounded into the room._

_"Onii-chan!" yelled the girl, "It's time to get up! It's our birthday!" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing Naruto to wince in pain from the volume at which she screamed. _

_"Natsuki, what have I told you about yelling when I'm only five feet away from you." said Naruto. _

_Natsuki smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, something that she inherited from their father._

_Natsuki was the complete opposite of her brother, unlike him who is always so calm and collected, she was loud and brash. Naruto thought with his head and she with her fists, just like their mother. Natsuki has long sun kissed blonde hair just like their father except she wore it in the same style as their mother with a orange hair clip on the left side of her head to keep her hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were a bright cerulean blue like their dads, also like their father she also had tan skin while he and his mother had pale skin. Something else that made her different from her brother was that she had six pencil thin whisker marks on her face, three on each cheek. At the time Natsuki was already wearing the clothes their mom had bought them for their party later that evening, which consisted of a long sleeved orange top with a black skirt that went down past her knees._

_"Well come on Natsuki let's go downstairs before kaa-chan gets mad at us." said Naruto warmly as he looked at his younger twin sister. _

_She smiled brightly at him before quickly following him as they made their way downstairs. _

_"Naruto what took you so long? You almost missed Natsuki's birthday breakfast." said his father Minato the fourth and current hokage._

_"_Natsuki's birthday breakfast_? Did you forget we are twins? It's my birthday too!" said Naruto loudly._

_"_**Oh shit he's right! Did I really forget my son's birthday!**_" thought Minato, also making Kushina, who was making Natsuki's favorite breakfast dish chocolate chip waffles, freeze. _

_"No we didin't forget, right Minato?" said Kushina nervously and with guilt building up in her gut. _

_"Y-yea, we were uh going to let you choose where to go for lunch." said Minato, hoping that Naruto bought the lame excuse. _

_"I guess that makes sense." said Naruto, deciding to let the matter go and just try to enjoy his birthday._

_"Ok, who wants to go to the park?" said Kushina quickly changing the subject._

_"MEEEE!" yelled Natsuki, "C'mon onii-chan let's go to the park!" she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Naruto who could never say no to his little sister smiled warmly at her before saying, "Ok Natsu-chan, we can go to the park._

_"Yay!" yelled Natsuki in triumph as she inhaled the rest of her breakfast and ran for the door. She quickly ran back, grabbed Naruto's hand and took off again not allowing Naruto to finish his breakfast._

_"H-hey, Natsuki-chan I wasn't done eating! I'm still hungry!" yelled Naruto, but his cries fell on deaf ears._

**========== AT THE PARK ===============**

_Once at the park Natsuki quickly let go of Naruto and went in search of her best friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto on the other hand went straight for a clearing that was a little ways into the forest, which he had found about three months ago and has lately been using it for training purposes. The other kids always thought he was boring compared to his sister, who would play anything as long as it was fun, while he would much rather train, read a book, or meditate. He once tried befriending his godmother's, Mikoto-oba-chan, son Sasuke Uchiha but all he did was look at him and "Hned." Before leaving. Finally going past the bushes Naruto stopped at feeling a very small chakra signature, looking around Naruto followed the signature until he found a girl around his age crying her eyes out._

_She had bright bubble gum pink hair that went down to her shoulders and she currently had her hands in front of her face blocking her face from view. Once realizing that someone was near her the girl looked up with a fearful face revealing bright emerald green eyes, seeing that it was some pale skinned red headed boy, she backed away fearfully. _

_"Hey it's ok," said Naruto, "I'm not going to hurt you." holding out his hand, she hesitantly took it and Naruto helped her up from her knees._

_"If you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" he asked. _

_The girl looked at him with wide eyes and asked "Y-you don't notice m-my f-f-fore-h-head." she said trying to hold back her tears._

_Looking at her forehead Naruto noticed that it was slightly larger than normal, but he thought it made her look cute. _

_"What about it?" he said. _

_"D-don't you see that it's huge!" she exclaimed waving her arms around for emphasis._

_"I think it makes you look beautiful." he said honestly. _

_The girl immediately looked down with an atomic blush and said "Y-you're lying." _

_"No, I'm not, I think it makes you look cute." he said with a gentle smile on his face._

_Looking at the ground the girl couldn't help but blush again._

_"Oh and before I forget, my name is Naruto Namikaze." said Naruto. _

_The girl's eyes widened again at the mention that the person who complimented her was the Hokage's son._

_"M-my name is Sakura Haruno" she said. She played with the edge of her pink sun dress, as she looked up with embarrassment on her face. "Do you want to play with me?" she asked hesitantly. _

_Naruto immediately answered back with an "Of course." _

_Looking up at him with surprise she gave him a smile that immediately made Naruto's face heat up and feel butterflies in his stomach. Smiling Naruto grabbed her hand and off they went further into the clearing laughing and smiling all the way._

_Hours had passed and for the first time since coming to this park Naruto actually enjoyed himself. He would usually would just go straight to the clearing and train 'till he dropped but this time, he played 'til he dropped. Seeing that the sun was now in the middle of the sky, indicating that it was around noon, Sakura told Naruto that she had to go eat lunch but that she would see him later tonight at his and Natsuki's birthday party. Giving him one last smile Sakura ran through the bushes and headed home. Naruto knowing that he should go as well left to go see if Natsuki was hungry yet so they could head home so that they could go eat lunch. _

_Walking through the bushes Naruto spotted Natsuki running to their kaa-chan, who came to pick them up so that they could go eat lunch. Naruto froze though when he noticed his mother begin to leave with Natsuki, he stared in disbelief as he watched them walk further and further away from him. _

_Anger was the first thing that Naruto felt, "_**How can they just leave me like that! Don't they remember that they have a damn son!**_" thought a now furious Naruto as he looked on at his _mother _and sister who just continued walking, never once looking back to see if her other child was there. _

_Deciding to just go home and make himself some lunch so that he wouldn't glare at his mother all through the meal, he headed home. Arriving quickly Naruto entered the kitchen and proceeded to make himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Finishing his lunch Naruto went upstairs to his room and decided to take a nap. Walking upstairs Naruto decided to go to his parent's room so that he could sleep better, hey even though he doesn't get along with them that well doesn't mean that he doesn't feel safe when around them or something that is theirs._

**========= 3 HOURS LATER =================**

_Hearing noises downstairs Naruto quickly got out of bed and went to go investigate. Peeking around the corner he saw his parents and Natsuki walk through the door with each holding an ice cream cone. Noticing that they didn't bring him one Naruto once again felt anger but instead calmed himself down and decided to just go to his room and draw. _

_Before he could make it all the way up the steps Minato called out, "Naruto come out I can feel your chakra signature. We need to talk." he said sternly. Rolling his eyes Naruto went downstairs and around the corner facing his family with an expressionless face. _

_"Well? What is it you wish to speak about?" said Naruto coldly. _

_"Where the hell were you all day?" said a very angry Kushina, though inwardly surprised at the tone in his voice._

_"Where was I? I was here at home by myself because my _parents _decided to have lunch without Me." he said spitting out the word like it was poison. _

_Looking at him with shock on their faces Minato instantly got over it and walked over to Naruto with an angry expression on his face. _

_"Naruto we are your parents, so don't you talk to us that way." he said._

_"If you were my parents why is it so easy for you to forget me all the time?" asked Naruto angrily. _

_Angered at the way their son was talking to them Kushina walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Looking at his mother in shock Naruto couldn't believe that his mother would ever hit him. _

_"K-kaa-chan" he said quietly as tears welled up in his eyes._

_"Go to your room Naruto and don't come down until your birthday party." said Kushina angrily. _

_With shock still on his face Naruto quietly walked up to his room trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill in._

**4 HOURS AT THE PARTY ===================**

_Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as he put on the last piece of clothing that his mother had gotten him for the party. He was wearing a crimson long sleeved button down shirt, with black slacks, and black dress shoes. His hair was in the same style of being in a high ponytail, he then proceeded to head downstairs to go greet the guests that were soon to arrive. After going downstairs his mother who was wearing a crimson kimono, walked over to him and hugged him. She leaned over to him and said to him softly, "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier Naru-chan." Naruto, hearing the remorse in her words wrapped his arms around her and apologized for his behavior._

_After breaking the hug they heard the door knock signifying that the first guests have arrived. Opening the door it revealed to be Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune who arrived first, each with two presents in their hands. Natsuki more concerned about the presents in their hands than that her godfather and godmother had arrived, ran over to them and quickly started to look for the presents that belonged to her._

_"Natsu-chan, you are supposed to thank kiyofu, baa-chan, and shizune-nee-san for coming not just take the gifts and run."said Naruto, giving his sistera light glare. _

_Natsuki in her trademark fashion rubbed the back of her head while smiling sheepishly and went to go greet them. _

_"Hi ero-kiyofu, baa-chan, shizune-nee-chan!"she said happily running to Jiraiya as he bent down to pick her up._

_"Natsuki-chan, what have I told you about calling me that?"said the whining toad sage. _

_"Baa-chan told me to always call you that!" she exclaimed happily. _

_Jiraiya looked over to Tsunade who was giggling along with Kushina and Shizune. "Hello Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-san, kyoufu."said Naruto respectfully._

_"Hi Naru-chan, how have you been kiddo?" said Tsunade leaning down to his level and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I've been...good"said Naruto, thinking back to what had happened earlier. _

_Before Tsunade could comment on why he had paused while answering, they heard a knock on the door meaning that more guests had arrived. Opening the door they were greeted by the sight of the ino-shika-cho trio and their families. _

_"Hey there guys, glad you could make it." said Minato walking over to them. _

_"Well you are our friend Minato, of course we would come." said Inoichi._

_"Plus, you are our kage as well." said Shikaku to himself. _

_Minato though had heard him and looked at him and said. "That doesn't mean that I don't consider you guys my friends, we grew up together." said Minato pouting._

_"He was just joking Minato, no need to get upset." said Chouza._

_The wives all went over to talk with Kushina, while Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru all went over to Natsuki and Naruto. _

_"Hey Ino!" said Natsuki, giving said girl a hug. Choji and Shikamaru also greeted Natsuki but they all seemed to ignore Naruto. _

_"__**Typical.**__" thought Naruto, before he could continue he heard the door open and felt many different signatures. The next guests to arrive was the Hyuugas, Inuzukas, Aburames, Uchihas and the very nervous Harunos with a very excited Sakura. Seeing his only friend arrive at the party instantly ran over to them and excitedly greeted them._

_"Hey Sakura-chan!, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno__**.**__" said Naruto bowing to his elders but also grinning happily that Sakura had shown up._

_"Hey Naruto-kun, happy birthday!" said Sakura handing him a wrapped gift._

_The rest of the guests went over to the twins and told them happy birthday, though Naruto got considerably less birthday wishes than Natsuki. After a couple of hours of fun and games and most of the gifts have been given out, Minato gathered everyone in the backyard and had them all gather 'round._

_"Ok now I have an announcement to make, so please would everyone quiet down." said Minato, "Now I am proud to say that Natsuki and Naruto are now old enough to sign the toad summoning contract, but before that I would like to make an announcement!" he immediately had everyone's attention._

_"Now everyone, I would like to make the exciting announcement that I will be naming Natsuki as the new clan heir!" he exclaimed shocking everyone in the room. Soon he heard most of the people clapping, the Inuzukas, Hyuugas, Aburames, Yamanakas, Akimichis, and the Uchihas. Others merely looked on in shock of what they heard, the Naras, Harunos, Jiriya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, who just arrived late as usual, and finally the most shocked of them all Kushina._

_Naruto on the other hand looked on in betrayal at the news. Quickly he ran upstairs grabbed his sword, sealed his gifts and some changes of clothes in a scroll set it aside while he quickly changed his attire and stuffed the scroll into his pocket. Climbing out of his window a noise made him take one last look back. Standing in the doorway to his bedroom was Sakura, she looked on as she saw the tears stream down his face._

_"Naruto what are you doing?" she asked. _

_"I'm leaving." he said, "I don't know when I will come back, but you will be the first person to know when I get back." he said giving her a warm smile that made her heart flutter._

"_But you can't just leave!" she yelled throwing her arms around him, "You're my only friend, please don't leave me." Finished Sakura sadly._

"_I have to Sakura-chan, clan law dictates that should the clan heir be replaced or found incompetent then he or she is banished from the clan." He said hugging her back._

"_Fine, but where will you go?" she asked._

"_I don't know, but I won't be staying in the village, and since I've been banished they can't even go after me. I'm going to leave and make myself stronger, then I will come back become a ninja and show my parents that I'm better than Natsuki-chan." He said eyes burning with determination. _

"_Okay, but you have to make me a promise before you go." Sakura said breaking the hug and looking at Naruto seriously._

"_What is it?" asked Naruto._

"_You have to promise me that when you get back you have to marry me." She said seriously with a blush on her face. _

"_W-what? Are you serious?" Naruto said looking at her incredulously._

"_Is there a problem?" she said looking at him with a dangerous glint in her eyes._

"_N-no! I Naruto Nami- _Uzumaki _promise to marry you the day I return to Konoha." He said looking her in the eyes._

"_Good, and don't make me wait too long Naruto-kun." She said giving him a warm smile._

"_I won't I promise. See you later Sakura-hime." Said Naruto. _

_Looking back at her one more time he jumped out of the window and into the night._

"_See you later Naruto-kun." She said before going back stairs and planning on telling everyone that he was just tired and went to sleep._

**XXXXXFLASHBACK END!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto finished telling Mifune his tale and looked at the man, he also decided to leave the part of the promise out to him to save himself from the teasing that he was sure that Mifune would torture him with. Mifune, on the other hand looked at Naruto with sympathy in his eyes, sighing he made his choice.

"Naruto I have a question for you." he said, "Would you like to become my apprentice?" he said giving the redhead a smile.

Naruto looked at him in shock and was speechless for a few seconds before speaking once again, "I would like that very much, thank you Mifune-sensei." said Naruto.

"Well then it's settled, get ready we leave for Iron Country immediately." he said.

Naruto quickly got out of bed, wincing for a second from his injuries grabbed his sword and his stuff and followed Mifune out of the inn.

"_The day I return, I will prove to my parents that I was the better choice and I will honor the promise I made to Sakura-chan." _said Naruto with determination burning in his eyes as he walked side by side with Mifune.

"_This is going to be very interesting, I hope you are up for the challenge Naruto because I won't be going easy on you._" Thought Mifune with an evil laugh thinking about all the tor-_traning_ he was going to put Naruto through. Naruto felt a chill go down his spine that made him shudder as he looked at the laughing Mifune.

"_Why do I get the feeling my future is going to be filled with soreness and hell?_" he thought.

**XXXXXX END OF CHAPTER! XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Okay easily going to be the longest chapter I'm probably going to write but here you guys go. The next chapter is currently in progress and should be published 3/29/15. So as always ENJOY! Remember to review and recommend me to your friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Senbonzakura V2

**AN: Sup peeps, now first things first, I will ****NEVER**** leave a date saying when I will update again, that was just a fucking disaster. Now I know that many of you have questions and they will be addressed in the story and right now, also this isn't a bash fic so no Minato or Kushina bashing. I am really sorry people I was really busy with trying to graduate and taking exams but that's all over now so I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**To Spiritwolf35: Hey man or girl, Naruto will only be learning kenjutsu and taijutsu from Mifune and will be learning techniques like hado and bakudos from Senbonzakura. The ninjutsu part will covered by buying chakra paper and scrolls, also taking any scrolls of interest from any bandits or missing nins Naruto will defeat. Also about the whole Sakura wanting to marry Naruto is only a thing she said because she wants to make sure that he will come back and also, she is a child, 8 years old like Naruto, and will take it slow with Naruto when he comes back. So no instant pairing. Naruto and Natsuki are twins. The whole map thing is really sketchy so I don't really know much about it and so far he is going to be staying in Iron Country. Hoped that answered all your questions for now.**

**To Sentinel of Legends: Thanks dude or dudette for the inspiration of some of the content in this chapter! Hope you will enjoy it!**

**To Naruto-kun257: I've always felt that Naruto never got enough of his mother's traits, except his personality and his facial structure, he even didn't even get any of her beneficial ninja traits so in this story and in most of the others that I plan to write Naruto will most likely be a redhead.**

**To everyone else: Now remember that if you add me to your alerts you will be notified when I update and always remember to read, review, and recommend me to all your fanfic friends! **

**SO AS ALWAYS ENJOY!**

**STORY START!**

**CHAPTER 3!**

**THREE MONTHS AFTER NARUTO LEFT**

Blue eyes looked out of a window as they studied the village below, the people walking with content smiles on their faces, the shinobi jumping from rooftop to rooftop and the genin were running around chasing that damn demonic cat. The eyes eventually caught the reflection of the man looking through the window. They looked at his blonde spiky hair with the two chin length bangs framing his angular face and his black Konoha hiate wrapped around his forehead keeping his bangs from falling into his eyes.

The man's eyes soon looked lower and looked at his usual clothes which consisted of the standard jonin uniform, a long sleeved navy blue shirt that had four thin white armbands around his wrists and below his elbows, two on each arm, and navy blue pants, he also had the green jonin flak jacket/vest on. The pants starting at his shins going down to his ankles were wrapped in white medical bandages which were tucked in to his black shinobi sandals with his toes and heels exposed. The most noticeable feature of his attire though was the white high-collared ankle-length short sleeved sage coat, with red flames starting at the hem and reaching up to his uppers thighs. The kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written in red was on his back going down between his shoulder blades, a small red clasp at chest level kept the coat closed. Yes, the person of question is indeed Minato Namikaze, an SS-ranked shinobi of the highest caliber and also the Hokage of the most powerful shinobi village in the Elemental Nations.

"_Why am I such an idiot?_" thought Minato, "_What the fuck was I thinking doing something like _that _to my own son?_" finished the now angry Yellow Flash as he though back to that day three months ago.

**XXXXXXXX FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The sounds of clapping reached his ears, smiling Minato thought that everyone agreed with him and mentally congratulated himself. He nor anyone else heard the sounds of feet running up the stair case, looking around Minato noticed that not everyone was clapping and mentally frowned trying to keep his displeasure under wraps._

"_**Why aren't they clapping, this should be a happy, joyous occasion, Natsuki is going to lead this family to greatness, I just know it, so why aren't they clapping?**__" thought the perplexed Hokage._

_He looked at all the people not clapping and was surprised to find that one of the people not clapping was Kushina. _

"_**Why isn't she happy that her daughter is going to be clan head? She should be crying tears of joy right now.**__" Thought Minato._

**With the Naras**

_The Naras looked shocked for a second and looked as Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi clapped, "__**Why the fuck are they clapping?**__" thought the lazy clan head, Shikaku Nara._

"_**Don't they realize what Minato just did? Should I tell them and Minato what he just did? That would just be too troublesome and it's not really my business anyways. Meh, it would just be too much work having to deal with all that, what's the worst that could happen?**__" Shikaku thought to himself, before sighing and keeping quiet, it would all work out in the end anyways so why should he correct others mistakes? It would all just be too troublesome._

**With the Harunos**

"_**Man that is just so messed up, how embarrassing it must be for that Naruto boy. That kid is going to be depressed for a while with this. At least he has Sakura-chan, hehe I wonder how long it will be before that girl will develop a crush on him, after all she hasn't stopped talking about him since she met him earlier.**__" Mused Kizashi Haruno, father of Sakura Haruno._

"_**That poor boy, what kind of parents embarrass their child in front of everyone like that? From what Sakura has told me that boy doesn't really have any friends besides her, looks like he is going to be needing her now more than ever. Oh! I can already hear the wedding bells! At least she didn't develop some stupid crush on one of those stuck up Uchihas, this is a much better choice.**__" Thought Mebuki Haruno, mother of Sakura Haruno, happily._

"_**Speaking of Sakura where is she?**__" she looked around and managed to catch a glimpse of pink hair go around a corner of the stairs leading up stairs. "__**That's my girl, go get your future husband!**__" cheered Mebuki, mentally smiling to herself._

**With Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiriya**

_All four of them looked at the Hokage with worried expressions. With the way Kushina was looking at him right now they knew he was going to be in some serious trouble._

"_**You will be missed Sensei, say hi to Kami-sama, and my parents for Me.**__" Thought the last living student of the yondaime, Kakashi Hatake._

"_**That fucking idiot! What the fuck does he thinks he's doing embarrassing Naruto like that! If Kushina doesn't kill him then I will.**__" Huffed the legendary sucker, Tsunade Senju in her head._

"_**Wow, for being known for his kindness and his compassion that was pretty heartless Minato-sama.**__" Thought Shizune Kato?_

"_**What is this idiot student of mine doing? The toads' prophesized that twins would bring peace to the world, and if he makes Naruto hate him then the prophecy will never be fulfilled.**__" Thought the legendary SUPER pervert, and author of Icha Icha Paradise, Jiraiya the toad sage._

**With Kushina**

"_**What the fuck is that baka doing?! We never discussed this! What gave him the idea to do something like this without asking me first! Oh when this party is over I'm **_**so **_**going to make him pay for this.**__" Thought the now murderous Kushina, whose hair now started splitting behind her into nine strands, making her look like a certain demon fox in human form.___

**Back with Minato**

_Minato felt a shiver run down his spine as he soon noticed the look on Kushina, as well as the strands of her standing up and separating making her look even scarier than how she usually was. _

"_**Why do I get the feeling I'm going to die soon?**__" thought the now scared Hokage._

**Normal P.O.V**

_After watching Naruto leave Sakura locked the door and closed it before going back down stairs and then went straight to her parents. They looked at her curiously as she looked pretty calm and sort of happy in a way. _

"_**I wonder what she is so happy about?**__" thought both of her parents._

**With Sakura **

_Sakura looked around and gave a small glare to the Hokage before continuing to scan the room for the various reactions. She smiled slightly when she noticed the death glare that Kushina-sama was giving her husband. She looked at all the adults and was saddened by how they all seemed to forget their own rules so easily. Sakura frowned when she saw all the kids her age were around Natsuki and congratulating her for becoming the new heir of her clan. She was puzzled though when she saw the uncertain look on Natsuki's face as she looked at her friends and gave them all a fake happy smile. _

"_**So it seems that Naruto was the only one who was studying for the clan head position and it seemed that Natsuki thought that since her brother was going to be clan head why would she have to study all this.**__" Thought Sakura._

_Sakura was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed Kushina-sama coming over to her. _

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Hey there sweetie, you're Naru-chan's friend right?" asked Kushina giving the small pink haired girl a dazzling smile. _

_Sakura looked at her and admired her beauty before responding, "Yes."_

"_I saw that you were coming from upstairs earlier and I was wondering if you knew where Naru-chan went?" asked the red headed woman._

"_**I need to give him enough time to escape, what should I tell her?**__" thought Sakura. Thinking of something fast she replied, "He is upstairs in his room, he wants to be left alone for the night." Lied Sakura smoothly, surprising even herself with how natural it came it out._

_Kushina at hearing that looked down sadly, she then got even angrier at Minato for this stupid little surprise that he had presented everyone with. Sighing she looked down at the young girl and gave her a small smile._

"_Ok, thanks sweetie." She said before walking over to Tsuande and the others._

_Sakura watched her as she walked away and smiled at herself for being so good at lying and of being able to help Naruto-kun out. She then smiled and went back to talking to her parents about Naruto and some other stuff._

**After the party**

_Minato shivered as he looked at Kushina and Tsunade and the looks on their faces when the last guests had left. Natsuki was sitting on the couch with a slightly frightened expression on her face with how baa-chan and kaa-chan were looking at her tou-chan. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune also looked frightened at the two pissed off look on the women's faces._

"_Natsuki, sweetie, how about you go upstairs and get ready for bed?" Minato said, wishing to spare his daughter the traumatic experience of seeing him get murdered by her mother._

"_Okay!" said Natsuki happily running out of the room so that she wouldn't be caught in the cross fire._

_Minato looked nervously over at his wife and bit back the girlish scream that was sure to escape him at the murderous look his wife was giving him. _

"_So Kushi-" Minato tried to say before being interrupted by his wife._

"_Don't you "Kushina-chan" me you dumbass! What the fuck was that earlier? What gave you this stupid idea to make that sort of decision without talking to me first!?" she asked/demanded._

"_W-well, I thought since that Natsuki was doing so good in her training and that she shows a lot of promise so I thought it would be a great idea to surprise her and you for Natsuki's birthday." Said Minato rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

"_What about Naruto you dumbass how do you think he feels about all this and being passed up on his own birthright?" said Tsunade chipping in her two cents, while also glaring at Minato._

"_I'm sure he doesn't mind at all, by the way where is he?" asked Minato. _

"_Naruto's little friend Sakura said that he went up to his room and that he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment." Said Kushina, still giving Minato an angry glare._

"_Well then we are just going to have to wake him up. That way he can tell you that he doesn't have a problem with it." Said Minato._

"_NO! We are at least going to allow him some time so that he can get used this or at least sleep before we have that conversation." Said Kushina, before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of sake and some glasses._

"_For now everyone come have a drink." She said, Tsunade quickly agreeing as well as Jiraiya. _

**The next morning **

_Multiple groans were heard as everyone began to try to shake themselves of their drunken states._

"_KAA-CHAN! NARU-NII IS GONE! HE'S GONE WHAT DO WE DO?!" Yelled Natsuki making everyone wince at the volume before what she said registered with everyone._

"_What! What do you mean he's gone!" yelled a frantic Kushina._

"_Calm down everyone, he probably just left early because he's still upset about last night." Reasoned Minato. _

"_No, no, you're probably right but I still want him found so that I can just be sure that he is safe." Said Kushina._

"_No problem Kushi-chan." Said Minato before flaring his chakra making ANBU shunshin into the room._

"_You four go look for my son, Eagle, go to his room and see if you can get his scent to make this go faster." Said Minato, the Inuzuka nodded and went up to the room while the rest left to search the village._

"_See Kushi-"started Minato, before being interrupted by the eagle masked Inuzuka._

"_I'm sorry sir but the scent I got says that he hasn't been in his room since last night. I didn't find any other scents suggesting that he left by himself" Said Eagle. _

"_What? Grab another team and try to find his scent." Ordered Minato._

"_I'm going with them." Said Kushina, Kakahshi and the others agreeing they all split up, with Shizune staying behind to watch the now crying Natsuki._

**Six hours later**

_Everyone appeared back in the house everyone looking at one another seeing if someone was successful. Next the ANBU squads showed and everyone was disappointed when they came back empty handed._

"_Did you find any clues?" Asked Minato._

"_Negative sir, we followed his scent for as long as we could but there was so much wind and trail if fairly cold, also we only found what appeared to be a battle of some sorts and all the blood made it almost impossible to keep tracking Naruto's scent." Explained Dragon the captain of the two squads. _

"_Oh Kami, was Naruto's scent near the battle site?" asked a now very worried Kushina._

"_I'm afraid so Kushina-sama, but that's where the scent ran cold do to the large number of other scents in the area." Said Eagle._

"_Keep looking, if you find anything or any leads, follow it. Do you understand?" said Minato._

"_HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" yelled the AMBU before they all left._

_Kushina went to the couch and hugged Natsuki close, "Why? Why would he just leave like that?" asked Kushina, tears beginning to spill._

"_Maybe it was because of what happened last night?" proposed Kakashi._

_Hearing that made Tsunade's eyes widen, "Everyone I just remembered something." She said, gaining everyone's attention._

"_What is it Hime?" asked Jiraiya, everyone looking at her._

_Tears began forming in eyes as she looked over at everyone, "We all forgot a very important clan law, that while isn't very practiced anymore is still in effect." She said as she chocked back a sob._

_Kushina seemed confused before her eyes shot open and as she sat down on the couch sobbing, "Oh kami, oh Kami, naru-chan." She said her voice shaking._

"_Kushina why are you crying what's wrong?" asked Minato._

"_M-mina-kun w-we ban-nished our own s-son from the c-clan." She said as her sobs became too great and she broke down._

_Minato eyes widened as did everyone else's after remembering the law that stated should the clan heir be found incompetent and replaced they are to be banished from the clan to avoid further signs of weakness. It was a law set in motion during the time of the Nidiame's death so that clans could choose the child who was deemed stronger to lead while the weaker one was sent away from the clan so as to not further embarrass the clan._

_Realizing what he had Mianto walked over to Kushina and hugger her tight, "I am so sorry Kushina-chan I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispered. _

"_Why'd you do it daddy? Why? I never wanted to be the clan heir in the first place! Naru-nii was always better at politics and clan laws and stuff he even said that when I became Hokage he would help me and be my right hand man. Now that will never happen." Said Natsuki, before running upstairs and locking herself in Naruto's room._

_Kakashi looked over at Jiraiya and said, "So it seems that Naruto knew this and chose to run away."_

_Jiraiya simply nodded and said "I probably could've reverse summoned him back here but my scatter brained apprentice decided that when I was about to have them sign to make the announcement. So that's a no go."_

"_Well the only thing we can hope for is that either one of the ANBU patrols will find him or that Naruto decides to come back of his own free will, and who knows when that will be." Commented Shizune._

_Sighing everyone but the Namikazes decided to head back out to join the ongoing search._

"_**I am so sorry Naru-chan please forgive your stupid mother.**__" Thought Kushina as she sobbed into Minato's sage cloak._

"_**Will Naruto be able to one day forgive me for what I've done?**__" Thought a crying and remorseful Minato._

**XXX END FLASHBACK XXXXX**

Minato shook his head at the awful memory and continued to look out the window, Kushina kicked him out of the house for a week and refused to speak to him or Nartsuki for that period getting very drunk before he managed to force her to snap out of it. Thankfully she sent Natsuki away to Tsunade's before breaking out the bottles.

Natsuki on the other only recently has started talking to him again but he was making slow progress on that end. She now has thrown herself into her studies determined to be the greatest Hokage in history. She also has stepped up her ninja training so that she can graduate and begin searching for her twin.

Minato couldn't help but wonder what his son was doing.

**WITH NARUTO IN IRON COUNTRY**

Sparks flew as Senbozakura clashed with Mifune's blade before he had to dodge the low swipe to his midsection. He also retalitated with two quick thrusts trying to create an opening before his sword was knocked from his hands as Mifune placed his sword to Naruto's throat.

"Congratulations Naruto, this time you lasted two minutes before being disarmed." Said Mifune with the amusement and pride evident in his voice.

"Keep it up like this and you'll learn everything I can teach you by the time you're thirteen." He commented.

"I won't disappoint you sensei this way I also be able to start learning and practicing kido and learning my elemental affinity." Said Naruto between pants as he retrieved his Zanpaktou.

"I'm sure, now run fifty laps well begin taijutsu training right after." Said Mifune as he thought about the tort- _training _he was about to put Naruto through.

Naruto couldn't help but feel this was going to be a long five years.

**AND SCENE!1**

**OKAY PEOPLE NO I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER BUT I HIT SOME WRITER'S BLOCK AND GOT LAZY. ILL TRY TO UPDATE THIS AND NARUTO UCHIHA V2 AS QUICKLY AS I CAN SO BEAR WITH ME PEOPLE. **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE COMPLETION OF NARUTO'S TRAINING AND THE BEGINNING OF HIS JOURNEY BEFORE RETURNING TO THE LEAF.**

**SO READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey people's how's it going? Good I hope. Anyways I just wanted to say to all the awesome and fantastic people who followed and favorited and reviewed this story I just wanted to say thanks is all. The fact that all these people like or at least find this story decent enough to read and enjoy makes me so happy, and I just wanted to say to everyone out there who is thinking about writing a story and are thinking "I probably suck at writing" or other reasons I'm saying just fucking go for it. I didn't think people would like my stuff but now I have over 200 follows and favorites. You never know if you never try and writing is relaxing and helps you with your typing.**

**Now I feel as though I need to clear some things up, Minato does not hate Naruto. Naruto is his son and he loves him, it's just that he sometimes forgot about Naruto due to Natsuki being a jinchuriki. This is also not a bash fic but Minato will have the tiniest of bashing, very small and it will be done by Naruto. Now why Kushina forgave Minato so quickly will be explained in the future confrontation between Naruto and Minato. Also questions on whether or not Naruto will use more his sword than jutsu or if Naruto is going to be a jutsu spammer will be shown in the following content you are about to read which is basically going through Naruto's five years with Mifune and the start of his three years abroad before his return. So let's get to it, and remember as always. **

**Enjoy!**

**Story Start!**

**Chapter 4: Training and a Journey **

**First year of training**

Currently our hero was running some laps around Mifune's compound while also wearing weights with only twenty pounds attached to each of his legs. He could go heavier but Mifune says he doesn't want to stunt his growth so this year will mainly be about conditioning and getting his body ready for the heavier tort- training to come.

Finishing his laps Naruto quickly began doing some push-ups before transitioning into sit ups and various other physical exercises. Thirty minutes later Naruto stopped as he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching.

"Naruto-kun over the past year you have done exceptionally well, and even though you don't wish to adopt a bushido and instead a nindo. I am happy to be able to say that I taught the man who I know will one day go down in history as the world's greatest swordsman." Said Mifune with pride evident in his voice.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity to train under you Mifune-sensei, and I am sorry but I am a loyal citizen to Konoha and I hope to one day become a ninja so that I may protect her and its people." Said Naruto sincerely.

"Yes it is understandable being a ninja is in your blood. On the plus side thanks to you being an Uzumaki that allows you to train more than a normal ninja. So that means that we are now going to increase the number of laps and the speed of how quickly you will complete them, so get to it."

Groaning Naruto started to run more laps now sprinting.

"DODGE!"

Was all the warning Naruto got before diving out of the way of an arrow that had almost pierced his midsection. Looking over at Mifune he noticed a large long bow, that wasn't there before, in his hands.

"What the hell was that sensei?!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh we are also going to increase your agility and reaction time with evasive training. Also I will no longer yell dodge so that means we will also be training your ears to be able to hear even the faintest of noises." Said Mifune with a large grin, before notching another arrow.

"_I love being able to train a ninja, I can't do this with my samurai._" Thought Mifune, his grin widening hearing Naruto curse as an arrow was able to give him a rather deep gash on his back.

"_Oh yes, so much more entertaining than training samurai._" After seeing Naruto drop to the ground and curse even louder.

**Second Year of Training**

Naruto now a little older dodged a leg that was aiming to take his head off, before taking out his sword and blocking a slash to his midsection. Back flipping over a leg sweep Naruto came down with an axe kick that connected to the helmet of one of his sparring partners efficiently taking him out of the running before turning swiftly blocking a sword slash to the back and sliding Senbonzakura down the length of the opposing blade and disarming his opponent, placing his zanpaktou at his opponent's neck before his attention was brought to the sight of a clapping Mifune.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun everyday your skill in taijutsu and kenjutsu improve every day. Now that means we are going to increase your weights and raise the number or opponents to three instead of two." Said Mifune.

"Also how has your academic studies been going?" asked his sensei.

"They've been going good, I find calligraphy to be the easiest and the most relaxing." Replied Naruto.

"It must be due to the fact that you are an Uzumaki, in that case I should get you some books about the art of sealing." Said Mifune.

"I would like that very much sensei, I have been curious about seals ever since I saw my mother working on them in her as she calls it "scroll of ideas" they seem to be very interesting." Said Naruto thinking back to when he and his mother were inseparable.

Walking over to Naruto Mifune couldn't help but ask the question that has been on his mind since taking Naruto on as his apprentice.

"Do you hate them?" asked Mifune quietly.

Naruto looked at him with a mask of stoicism before his face adopted a softer look.

"No, I could never hate my mother, I just couldn't. We were always very close but after Natsuki began to show the ability of accessing her chakra we began to drift. My father on the other hand, always had a closer bond to Natsuki. He loved me like a father should and I like to think he still does but I am very angry with my father. When I return to Konoha I am going to challenge him to a fight. Even if I don't win I'm still going to show him without his or my mother's training I still grew strong." Said Naruto, a fire igniting in his eyes.

Mifune smiled at his answer, he was happy that Naruto didn't hate his parents and instead drove to just prove to them that he had just as much if not more potential than his sister.

"Will you try to rejoin the clan and get back your clan head status?" asked Mifune with genuine curiosity.

"No, I will let my sister have the position of clan head and instead revive the Uzumaki clan in honor of my fallen ancestors and family." Said Naruto.

Ending the conversation there Mifune instructed Naruto on the next stage of his training.

**Third Year of Training**

We come across our hero sitting under a tree meditating. Small woodland creatures are gathered around him as he seemed to be in a deep trance. Surprisingly in his lap was a fox that had decided that Naruto's lap was a good place for a nap. Not that he would notice as he was currently busy with other things.

**In Naruto's Soulscape**

Currently Naruto is sparring with Senbonzakura so that Naruto can master what Senbonzakura calls shikai or the initial release of his sealed state. So the only way Naruto will be able to master his sword and achieve the second and final release of his zapaktou he would need to master his shikai before being able to use the full potential of his sword.

Naruto and Senbonzakura were standing away from each other across a pond that was near the sakura tree in his soul scape. The blossoms of Senbonzakura floating around both of them before they each sent out a wave of the deadly blades to collide and attempt to overpower the other.

"You're getting better Naruto, before I used to be able to just barrel right through your defense." Complimented Senbonzakura.

"Thanks to you zakura, you're a great teacher? Hey, have you ever had another owner?" asked Naruto now only barely straining to hold back Senbonzakura.

Ignoring the nickname Senbonzakura began to lessen his attack before sighing and sitting down.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." Said Senbonzakura.

Cocking his head to the side in confusion at his behavior Naruto sat down nonetheless.

"Many years ago and in a different reality all together lived a man who went by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki. He was a part of that reality's heaven, and a part of group of souls who were blessed by the Soul King, or Shinigami here, to be able to use zanpaktou. Meaning that he was my previous and first wielder. A man by the name of Genryuusai Yamamoto started a group known as the thirteen court guards of seritei. My previous wielder was one of the captains, the captain of squad six, he was a prodigy in the arts of zanjutsu, kenjutsu here, hoho, taijutsu here, and kido, ninjutsu here.

Hence he was very powerful and in many ways how you are right now reminds me of him when he was younger. The Soul King being summoned by your father to seal the two halves of the kyuubi into your mother and sister, sensed you and saw your future potential. So he decided to bless you with the ability of being able to use zanpaktou and even he didn't know which of zanpaktou would be best paired with you.

As you most likely realized I was the best choice for you, but as well as another but he decided to instead gift you the knowledge of one his techniques called getsuga tensho. Once you have mastered my shikai I will teach you the technique. So in a ways yes I have taught another before, he was someone I knew for a very long time and I was greatly saddened when his time came, but now I am with you and I no longer feel the sadness that once filled me. For that I thank you and I hope that the power you were gifted will be used wisely." Finished Senbonzakura.

Naruto couldn't help but look stare at Senbonzakura, before asking, "Could you show me what Byakuya looked like?"

Concentrating Senbonzakura's form shimmered for a second before his appearance changed into that of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya was six foot even and had short neck length straight black hair similar to Naruto's own only a different color and shorter with a strand falling over his nose. In his hair was a hair piece that seemed to be very expensive. His face was pale with sharp features, and with coal black eyes. His facial expression was cool and aloof.

He was dressed in a black shikaksho with a white obi and white socks with tabi shoes on his feet. Over his shikaksho was an open sleeveless high collard white haori with gold trim on the collar and the trim of the haori, a gold tassel hung on the ends of the collar on each side. On the hem line of the haori was a line, dot, line pattern following all around the hem line. On his hands seemed to be grayish white gloves that covered his palms and the back of his hands stopping an inch below his elbow.

All in all Naruto couldn't help but think how freaking cool he looked. He decided that when he was older he would model his attire after Byakuya and cut his hair to match. Except he would do away with the baggy clothing and go with something more appropriate for ninja wear.

"Thank you for showing me what Byakuya looked like zakura. Also how would you feel if I copied his wardrobe and hair style to honor my predecessor?" asked Naruto.

"I have no issues with this and I feel as though Byakuya would've been flattered by it." Answered Senbonzakura.

Smiling Naruto dodged a couple of blossoms before he had to block a sword slash from Senbonzakura.

"Now I feel that you've had enough of a break, it's time to get back to training." Said Senbonzakura.

**Fourth Year of Training**

A now twelve year old Naruto stood before seven samurai as he gazed at them before blowing some of his now neck length crimson hair out of his face. His amethyst eyes narrowing at seeing his opponents settle into the traditional samurai kenjutsu stance.

Hearing the sound of armor move behind him took Naruto's attention away from the rest of his opponents making him rely on his sensor ability moved to intercept his enemy using a new technique that Senbonzakura called Shunpo, or flash step, right now it's only as fast a 'Shunshin Shisui's' shunshin. If he wanted to surpass his father and Byakuya, who he learned was famous for having one of the highest masteries of the technique, then he would need to make it faster.

Flash stepping behind two of the samurai Naruto made quick work of them before unsheathing his sword to engage in a quick kenjutsu match against the two more of them before having to dodge multiple sword strikes that came behind him.

Lifting his arm Naruto muttered "Bakudo: Byakurai." Before a shot of pale white lightning shot out of his fingertips hitting one of the samurai in the chest, he had lowered the power of the attack so that he wouldn't accidentally kill him. Naruto stared with a cold look of indifference, before he brought his sword up to his face turning the blade so that the flat side was showing.

"Chire, Senbonzakura." Said Naruto.

The samurai couldn't help but stare at the beautiful spectacle of seeing Naruto's zanpaktou disperse into what looked like beautiful cherry blossoms. That quickly passed because as they have come to learn these blossoms are actually razor sharp blades that could slice you to ribbons if you are not careful. Seeing Naruto begin to move they were instantly on edge, looking around nervously they couldn't help but feel anxious.

What they didn't see is that Naruto had made a regular bunshin and had shunpoed behind them taking some of Senbonzakura so that he could surround them. One of the samurai became impatient and rushed the non-moving shinobi in training and was soundly surprised when his sword slash went right through him. The samurai near the back of the group instantly tensed when he noticed that laying at his and his comrades feet were those dreadful blossoms.

"Guys? Yeah look down." Said the samurai.

The rest of the group confused with the request looked down and groaned before they all turned around and saw the actual Naruto standing there inwardly smirking. Seeing that they all sheathed their swords they began to pick up the rest of their beaten comrades and decided to walk away with their heads held tall, after getting beat by a twelve year old boy.

Turning around Naruto looked at Mifune who had just arrived and smiled at him.

"Impressed?" He asked.

"Quite, you have even surpassed my expectations and have mastered all that I could teach you, now knowing that what would you like to do?" asked Mifune.

"I have decided to stay here for another year and hone my skills and continue sparring with you. This also gives me a good and safe place to practice my ninjutsu and kido and also increase my proficiency in the taijutsu my mother was teaching me. Also how did you even get a copy of the Uzumaki clan's fighting style anyways?" Said Naruto.

"Well it's nice knowing that you will be here for another year, and to answer your question some of the Uzumaki came here long ago and gave us the scrolls but since they needed Uzumaki blood to open and read them we just kept them. Also how many of those kido do you know now?" asked Mifune.

"I know ten hado and twenty bakudo, and I can use kaido now. While lightning is my only chakra affinity, and it's actually quite strong, kido is just manipulating spirit energy into what needs to be done, and that's why you will sometimes see me using kido that utilize fire or wind. My ninjutsu is limited to what academy students know and while I know what my affinity is none of the bandit camps that I have raided have any scrolls that would teach me how to use my affinity, though I do have a good number of lightning jutsu scrolls now." Said Naruto.

Nodding Mifune finally asked another question he has been wondering, "And how goes your, shikai? Training going?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and answered, "I will have my shikai completely mastered in another three months."

"Good now come my apprentice, we have much sparring to do, I would like to see how well I stack up to you going all out." Said an excited Mifune.

**Last Year of Training: The Departure**

Naruto, now thirteen years old was walking down the road out of Iron country. He had finally mastered his shikai and all that Mifune had to teach him, he also now knew twenty five hado and thirty bakudo and was much more proficient in kaido. He also was now a level six in fuinjutsu and had a knack for making unique seals.

The zanpaktou wielding red head also has almost mastered the Uzumaki taijutsu and just needed to learn a couple new kata and needed more experience. To finish off his training with shikai Senbonzakura also taught him getsuga tensho and he had found the technique to be one of his favorites.

Naruto also kept his hair short like Byakuya and even got the same hair piece made. Naruto has also grown to the impressive height of 5' 7" tall for his age like his father once was. Naruto also had decided that he would return to Konoha in about 3 or 4 more years, now he just needed to make a name for himself and gain experience. Mifune also said that he gauged Naruto's overall strength around high chunnin, low jonin.

Right now Naruto was wearing black shinobi sandals, and black shinobi pants with the ankles wrapped in crimson medical tape tucking in the pants. A black shirt with a crimson cherry blossom flower in the middle covered his torso. A crimson mid collard jacket with three thin black stripes going down the sleeves covered him. A black Uzumaki swirl on the back, two crimson belts crossing like an X held Senbonzakura on his right hip. While he was ambidextrous he seemed to favor his left hand a little more. Also if someone were to lift his left sleeve they would see a black cherry blossom flower tattoo on the inner forearm, which also doubled as a seal so that he could seal Senbonzakura in it when he entered other shinobi villages. The clothes were a gift from Mifune as well as permanent citizenship in the land of Iron should he ever consider coming back.

Smiling Naruto continued on his way and mentally planned where he would go first.

**Two Months later**

It has been two months since Naruto has left Iron Country and so far he had started making a name for himself as a bounty hunter and someone who has been eradicating bandit camps and the few who have ever seen how it was done he has now earned the nick names, The Crimson Flash and The Crimson Blossom, though he favored the second one much more than the first one.

Right now our hero was sitting in a tavern somewhere in the land of the rice patties sipping sake, a vice he had adopted from Mifune and the other samurai. He was just sitting there listening to everything that was going on around him, lately he has heard a lot of chatter from the area that the recently founded Sound Village has decided to invade Konoha and that was something he was not going to permit.

"Hey Sora, are you ready to finally wipe those tree huggers off the face of the Earth?" asked one very drunk sound ninja to another equally drunk sound shinobi.

"Hell yeah Ikaku it's gonna be fucking great! I can already see that damn village burning to the ground!" said Sora laughing loudly.

"Hey Sora when is the invasion again?" asked Ikaku after downing another shot of sake.

"Y-you idiot! We are attacking in one month during the finals of the chunnin exams. So shut up already and drink." Berated Sora.

Had anyone noticed after Sora finished his sentence they would have noticed a certain red head gone and money left on the table.

"_Well it seems I am going to make a quick stop at home before continuing this journey of mine._" Thought Naruto jumping from roof to roof.

"_Maybe I'll get to see Sakura-chan before I leave again, I wonder if she still remembers me?"_ was the last thing Naruto thought before concentrating on getting back to help his village.

**AND SCENE!**

**AN: HOLY SHIT THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! OKAY PEOPLE I KNOW THAT THIS WAS KIND OF A BORING CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT TWO ARE GOING TO BE ACTION PACKED!**

**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF GIVIING NARUTO GETSUGA TENSHO? I HOPE NONE OF YOU ARE MAD AT THAT. NOW REMEMBER PEOPLE READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS.**

**ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up errybody? Now I know that the last chapter was most likely boring for most of you so to make up for it this and the next chapter are going to be action packed! Anyways to all the people who have reviewed and have in any way supported this story I just once again just want to say thank you for any attention this story gets. Also people if any of you need an idea for a Naruto or Naruto x-over story that you want to write I have a shit ton of ideas so feel free to pm me. I am happy to share them with you, just pm me when you post them so that I can read them. Also I would like to address the fact that I gave Naruto getsuga tensho, it's only a technique that he knows it will be pink and he will only use it every once in a while. If it bothers people so much let me know, if I get at least five people telling me that they don't want it by either pm or review I will go back and delete it.**

**SO WHAT'S THE MOTTO PEOPLE? **

**READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS?**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**ENJOOY!**

**STORY START!**

**Chapter Five: The Tanuki vs. The Crimson Blossom**

**A Week Before The Chunin Exam Finals**

It had taken longer than expected to reach Konoha as he kept running into bandit camps trying to take shortcuts and had to make various stops so that he could replenish his chakra. After all the land of the rice patties wasn't exactly close to Konoha.

Naruto stood still quietly observing the two chunin guards with a twitching eye, the fuckers were asleep._ Asleep_! How could they possibly be asleep? There was an invasion coming soon damn it! An evil glint appeared in Naruto's eyes as he silently approached the two "guards,"reaching into his pocket he produced a black marker and smirked evilly. Oh were these two in for a surprise when they awoke later.

**Two Hours Later**

Our hero was currently on the outskirts of Konoha's wall and was setting down various seals hidden in trees, bushes, covered by grass. The seals he was placing down was to slow down the invaders and possibly kill some as well.

Some of the seals were genjutsu seals so that they attacked each other, others were to send out hails of kunai and shuriken, one was to send out flares to alert the defending village that they were being attacked. His personal favorite was the seal he made that shot out a high level hado called, sokatsui.

To make sure that these were all well and sure to work was going to take two or three days. So he went straight to work and began going around the wall setting up the traps. Making sure to keep his sensor ability which had increased in range, from 500 yards to now three miles, open so that he could avoid the patrol of ANBU. He also had to keep his chakra level low so that he wouldn't accidentally alert his _father_ to his presence.

**Three Days Later**

Naruto had now successfully set every trap intended for the enemy and had made sure his god father's spies caught wind of when and who were going to invade them. He was actually surprised when he found out that Suna was going to attack as well. Well thinking about it he couldn't really blame them, the wind daimyo has been sending most of the missions his country received to Konoha and that has been damaging Suna's economy greatly.

It was now two days till the exam finals and Naruto had heard that Sakura had made it as well as the rest of team seven, the team she was on. Currently Naruto was using his sensor ability to sense out Sakura so that he could surprise her. He had infiltrated the village earlier today and had been walking around using a henge seal so that he could look like Byakuya and roam his home once more.

"_I wonder if she still remembers me? What if she moved on and forgot about me and the promise she wanted me to fulfill?_" thought the now distraught Naruto.

Soon he found the familiar warm chakra and followed it to what appeared to be her house. Which was a two story house that was located in the merchant district. Jumping onto a neighboring house Naruto found her room, which conveniently had a balcony, and leaped onto it.

The sun was currently setting and he could see a dim light shining through her curtains as he approached the window. Hesitantly he walked soundlessly to the double window doors and softly knocked. Hearing soft footsteps his heart began to race, he quickly removed his seal and once again looked like himself.

Hearing the door fling open Naruto had to dodge three expertly thrown kunai so that he wouldn't be killed. Looking at the offender he froze.

"_Sakura._" Thought Naruto.

Sakura had changed drastically over the last five years. Her beautiful pink hair was currently as short as his, at shoulder length. Her mesmerizing jade green eyes shining brighter than ever and was glaring at him, though he could see the confusion in her eyes. She also now stood at the height of 5'4".

He couldn't help but notice that she also grew up in other places as well. Her chest seemed to be around a high A-cup. Sakura was also lean showing off her well defined muscles, that all kunoichi developed when they took training seriously, meaning she wasn't built like a body builder but that of a very fit and sexy woman. Seeing that she was only in a red tank top and biker shorts, he couldn't help but notice how rounded her hips have gotten, catching a glimpse of her firm and plump rear he couldn't help but blush.

Kunai in hand Sakura glared at the intruder, though she had to admit that he was very attractive. Suddenly though she glared into his amethyst colored ey-, wait amethyst colored eyes? She only knew of two people with those eyes and one of them was the fourth Hokage's wife.

"N-naruto-kun?" she asked hesitantly.

Hearing her call him that made Naruto's heart soar, she didn't forget him!

"Hai, Sakura-chan it's me." That's all he got out before she jumped at the red head and embraced him.

Crying Sakura couldn't help but ask the question, "Is this real, or is it just a dream?"

Hugging her tighter Naruto separated them for a moment and stared into her eyes and said, "This is real Sakura-chan, not a dream."

After staying like that for a while longer they separated and she took him inside so that they could catch up.

"So what have you been up to Naruto-kun, where'd you go after that night? How strong are you? Are you finally back for good?" the questions came at rapid fire pace which made Naruto laugh a little.

"If I am going to answer all these questions, how about we sit down first?" he asked.

Nodding Sakura led Naruto into the bedroom and they made themselves comfortable on the bed both of them lying next to each other.

"To answer your first question, I was found by the samurai in Iron Country and trained with them for the last five years. I am pretty strong now but nowhere near my goal of coming back stronger than my father. As for the last question, no I am sadly not back for good but I will return in two or three years." Explained Naruto.

Awed over the fact that he has been training with the samurai in Iron Country, Sakura kept smiling until she heard that he wasn't back for good yet.

"B-but then why did you come?" she asked.

"There is going to be an attack on Konoha and I came here to help my village, also to see you of course." He finished with a smile.

"There is going to be an attack when?" asked the now alarmed Sakura.

"During the finals of the chunin exams, by the way I heard that you made it to the finals congratulations." He said giving her a smile.

"How can you be so calm about all this, and who is attacking?" asked Sakura a little upset by Naruto's carefree attitude.

"I have taken some precautions and I made sure Jiraiya's spy network caught wind of who and when the sand and sound are attacking." He said still smiling at her.

"So tell me, how have you been? Who is on your team?" asked Naruto.

"Your twin and the ever stuck up Sasuke. Our sensei is Kakashi and we are an assault and support team." She said.

"I never liked that kid, I mean I tried to be friends with him but he just said that a no talent clan heir was beneath him and just walked away, so much different from his brother and mother." Said Naruto, thinking about the clan and his mother's best friend.

He had heard about how the Uchiha were attempting a coup' de 'tat and how his father was able to diffuse the situation by making Itachi Uchiha captain of his personal ANBU squad and even made a speech saying that he, the yondaime, has complete trust in the Uchiha. Opposers like Danzo were ignored and over ruled, Danzo was later publicly executed because he attempted to goad the Uchiha into a civil war and had attempted to kill Shisui Uchiha.

"Anyways I have to leave but don't worry I will be watching your match, and if you win and we fend off the attackers I'll take you on a date." Said Naruto winking at her while heading for the window.

"I would like that very much, that way we can get to know each other better. When do you plan on leaving again?" she responded.

"I plan to leave after the invasion and I'll be sure to be back in two or three more years." Said Naruto.

Walking to her Naruto placed a kiss onto her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." He said before shunpoing away.

Sakura touched her forehead with a goofy looking smile on her face before she went back into her room.

**Day of The Invasion**

Heading towards the stadium in his Byakuya disguise Naruto looked at all the people and nobles that have come to attend. He soon found a secluded seat away from any shinobi who could possibly identify him and tried to hide his chakra as low as he could.

"WELCOME ALL TO THE FINALS OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS! WILL ALL THE FINALISTS BUT NATSUMI NAMIKAZE AND NEJI HYUGA PLEASE LEAVE TO THE WAITING AREA!" Yelled the proctor of the exams Genma.

Naruto looked down and spotted his younger twin sister, she now stood at the same height of Sakura. Her long loose golden blonde hair reaching her thighs, a leaf head band tied firmly around her forehead keeping her bangs out of her face.

Currently she was wearing black shinobi sandals, black leggings under a black thigh length skirt. A black short sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki crest in orange on the front under a burnt orange vest with a black Uzumaki crest on the back. Tantos on each of her hips, which she then grabbed into a reverse grip.

"_So she decided to take up kenjutsu? That style isn't the Uzumaki's, did she learn another?_" Naruto thought silently to himself.

Seeing her fall into her stance Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what style she was using.

"_That is dad's style when he dual wields his tri-kunai!_" he though in surprise.

Soon the battle between the two genin began and Naruto wasn't very surprised when he noticed Natsumi rushing in against a Hyuga prodigy. She had always been very impatient, soon though he noticed she threw down a flash bomb and a quick kawarimi that the Hyuga hadn't seem to have noticed.

"_So she had a shadow clone hiding in the tree and she used that flash bomb to distract the Hyuga so that he wouldn't notice the replacement. She has gotten better at strategy." _Thought Naruto.

Soon the Hyuga engaged the clone in close combat before he had to dodge a couple kunai that came flying in behind him. Jumping out of the way left Neji open for attack from the original Natsumi who had joined her clone in attacking the branch member.

Neji couldn't react fast enough to block the kick that caught him in the stomach knocking all the wind out of him. Natsuki took advantage of this and continued her assault, slashing and kicking at him before Neji was finally able to turn it around by guiding away her attacks and dispelled the clone that tried to attack from behind.

Jumping back Natsuki flashed through a couple hand seals before taking in a large amount of air, "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!**" she yelled sending out five bullets of compressed air at Neji.

Thinking quickly Neji gathered his chakra and began to spin while releasing his chakra through all his tenketsus, "**Kaiten!**" he yelled dispersing the wind bullets safely before stopping his technique.

Noticing that he was beginning to pant Natsumi quickly rushed in again using her superior speed and flexibility to get inside Neji's guard and began attacking his abdomen before moving quickly out of his guard and round house kicked him away. Following after him Natsumi appeared above him and planted both of her feet into his side making him slam into the ground causing a small crater to appear.

"WINNER! NATSUMI NAMIKAZE!" yelled the proctor.

Natsumi looked at the crowd panting a bit before giving them a large grin and held her hand into a peace sign. The crowd went crazy and began chanting her name as she walked away as the medics carried Neji away.

"OKAY WILL SAKURA HARUNO OF KONOHA AND DOSU KINUTA OF OTO PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA!" once again yelled the proctor.

Hearing Sakura's name being called made Naruto pay extra attention, he was finally going to see how much Sakura has grown. Looking at her opponent made him think of mummy before glaring at his Oto headband around his bandaged forehead.

Sakura was currently wearing a single long sleeved red shirt that covered her left arm but left her right arm bare. The Haruno clan symbol in white on the back. Tight black biker shorts under a black mid-thigh length skirt, black ninja sandals on her feet. Black gloves on both of her hands, her black clothed head band tied around the center of her head holding back some of her hair from falling into her hair.

"ARE BOTH FIGHTERS READY? HAJIME!" said the proctor before jumping out of the way.

Both of the contestants glared at each other for a little before Dosu decided to make the first move by rushing at Sakura and swinging his arm with that weird contraption. Sakura seeing this remembered what she saw that thing do during the exams and flashed through hand signs.

"**Earth Style: Mud Wall!**" she said before spitting out mud and forming a wall that took the attack for her.

Seeing this made Dosu quite upset as he then tried rushing at her again and tried to engage her in a taijutsu match. Sakura though was actually better at taijutsu than Natsuki and had learned a new technique she has been wanting to use.

Dosu on the other hand was getting angry that she kept dodging everything he threw at her and how she kept jumping away when he was about to use his melody arm. Frustrated he decided to just go straight for her until he noticed her hand enveloped in chakra making him glad that he jumped back.

Sakura's fist connected with the ground and made a five foot deep and ten feet wide crater. Seeing this made everyone in the arena eyes widen especially a blonde haired shinobi who sat next to black haired woman that held a pig in her arms.

"What the hell! How did she use my technique, you need perfect chakra control to be able to use it and I've also never taught it to anyone! So how the hell did she learn it!" screamed the blonde.

"Please calm down Tsunade-sama you're making everyone stare at us. Though it is weird that she knows how to use your strength technique." Thought the black haired woman.

"You know what Shizune, I just found my new apprentice. I mean your training is almost complete and in the next few months you'll have learned everything I could teach you." Said the woman now identified as Tsunade.

Naruto on the other hand was shocked, she was not only good at taijutsu but she also recreated his god mother's super strength. Now he knew he had to fulfill his promise or else she would most likely break him.

Dosu just looked on in shock over what he had just seen, he couldn't believe that this small girl had such monstrous strength. He now knew that he had to avoid getting hit by her fists at all costs.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at seeing everyone's reaction to what she had just done, and what made it even better was that she knew Naruto had seen it and she had even seen Tsunade Senju in the crowd.

Dosu getting his head out of the gutter pulled out some kunai instead and rushed in, he couldn't help but be angry over the fact that he was a close range fighter that only had one mid-range attack.

Sakura seeing this began to channel chakra to her eyes and made sure that she made eye contact with Dosu. Looking straight into his eyes Sakura then let him fall for her genjutsu.

Dosu on the other hand saw that Sakura had attempted to dodge his kunai swipe and had left herself open, smirking Dosu took advantage of this and attempted to finish her off. Simple put he was extremely confused when he hit nothing but air.

Sakura seeing Dosu miss smirked herself, the genjutsu she had place him in threw off his depth perception. He thought she was open for attack and had attempted to take advantage of it but that only left him with a large opening that Sakura took.

Channeling chakra to her leg Sakura closed the distance between them and delivered a devastating blow to Dosu's unprotected abdomen. The kick broke almost all of his ribs, ruptured his spleen, his appendix, and collapsed his left lung.

Dosu lay there completely angry over the fact that he had been beaten by some pathetic pink haired Konoha kunoichi looked over to her and glared at her.

"You think you won?" he said, stopping the proctor from calling the match.

"What do you mean? You lost, it's over." Said Sakura.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK IT'S OVER?! THIS ISN'T OVER UNTIL YOU AND THE REST OF THIS VILLAGE ARE BURNT TO THE GROUND! THE GREAT VILLAGE OF OTO AND THE SAND VILLAGE ARE GOING TO RAZE THIS PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND YOU TREE HUGGING BITCH!" came the insane reply from Dosu.

Orochimaru, who was disguised as the fourth Kazekage, looked at Dosu in anger before calming himself and giving the signal.

The feeling of sleep washed over the entire stadium as various shinobi and kunoichi dispelled the genjustu and prepared themselves. An explosion soon rocked the Kage area and soon Minato and Orochimaru were covered in a purple four wall barrier. The battle for Konoha had finally begun.

Sakura after dispelling the genjutsu glared at Dosu before throwing a kunai which pierced his heart. Suddenly she noticed that Gaara, one of the most bloodthirsty people she had ever met, take off with his siblings. Kakashi and the rest of team of seven soon appeared next to her.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura go after Gaara and his siblings, Natsumi, I need you to go and secure the hospital and the academy. MOVE OUT!" yelled out Kakashi before he went to join Gai in eliminating the invaders.

Natsumi told her teammates to be careful before she jumped away to make sure that the academy and the hospital were being taken care of. Sakura and Sasuke soon nodded to each other and went after the sand siblings, they were soon joined by Shino who wanted to take on Kankuro.

Naruto saw that his godparents had the village under control and he knew his father could handle himself against Orochimaru went to find Sakura. Dropping his disguise he unsheathed his sword and cut down any Oto or Suna shinobi who stood in his way.

Catching up quickly Naruto saw that Shino had taken Kankuro elsewhere and that Sasuke had somehow ended up fighting Temari, leaving Sakura with who Naruto had found out was Suna's jinchuriki.

Arriving he saw Gaara slap away Sakura, this kind of sand cloak now covering him. By the way he had his face cracked it seemed Sakura had landed a good hit on him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he soon heard Sakura scream out in pain, Gaara had wrapped her in some sand with that sand arm of his and had pushed her against a tree and was squeezing the life out of her.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and cut off the appendage making Gaara scream in pain and frustration. Taking advantage of this Naruto followed this up with a monstrous kick that sent Gaara a good distance away. He then attempted to free Sakura until he heard Gaara laugh when he came back.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Naruto in a cold voice.

"The only way to free her is for you to defeat me, until then my sand will just keep getting tighter and tighter until she dies a very painful death. You seem strong will you help me prove my existence? COME ON SWORDSMAN! MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE, MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD!" said Gaara in a crazed voice before making the sand get tighter, resulting in Sakura screaming in agony.

Naruto looked coldly at the jinchuriki, his spirit pressure increasing higher and higher. Naruto slowly started bringing his sword up towards his face.

"Tell me….. Do you bleed." Said Naruto in a deathly cold voice, Senbonzakura dispersing into those familiar pink petals.

Gaara looked at the Uzumaki curiously before his eyes widened in shock when he felt a presence appear behind him. A cold and emotionless voice whispered in his ear.

"_You will._"

**AND SCENE!**

**AN: Alright people how was that? Also did anyone get that last reference? I hope you did. Anyways this was the longest chapter I have ever written, so the second chapter of The Effeminate Uzumaki will be out soon and the third Chapter of Naruto Uchiha V2 will be out by next Monday, hopefully sooner. I know that the action scenes weren't the best and that they were fairly short but I am a first time writer my awesome fans, so bear with me. I'm learning.**

**SO WHAT'S THE MOTTO PEOPLE?**

**READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND AS ALWAYS?**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

**ALSO DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey everybody what's up? Anyways for those of you who didn't get the last reference that Naruto said to Gaara at the end of the last chapter that was from the Batman VS. Superman trailer where Batman said that same quote to Superman. I just loved that line so much that I just had to use it. But enough of that stuff you all want to get to the story and see that battle between The Tanuki and The Crimson Blossom.**

**IMPORTANT READ: Also my peeps, Naruto has more spiritual energy than normal humans meaning that to make up for it his physical energy has to also increase so that balance won't be interrupted. That means Naruto has more chakra than a normal Uzumaki male does, while not as much as a jinchuriki it's up there and will continue to grow, this also makes his chakra more potent and stronger.**

**So remember my awesome fans, **

**READ!, REVIEW!, RECOMMEND!, AND?**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**

**To Thor94: You keep saying that Naruto has no chance against his sister, well what you are about to read will make you see why Naruto WILL become the strongest shinobi in the world. Also remember this is a fanfic meaning if I want to I can make Naruto wipe the floor with his sister if I wanted to, so please either make reviews giving me support or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, enough with the reviewing only to tell me that Naruto in MY story can't defeat his sister. Thank you and I hope you continue to read, recommend and enjoy this fanfic. Sorry for the outburst but it does get annoying reading reviews like that.**

**Story Start!**

**Chapter 6: The Tanuki VS. The Crimson Blossom Part II**

Gaara attempted to turn around so that he could kill the swordsman, but a thunderous kick to his side sent him flying through a couple trees stopping the attempt. Before he could react thousands upon thousands of those tiny little blade began to rain down on him, his sand only being able to catch a few.

The speed of which the tiny blades moved were too great, at least they couldn't cu-

Gaara lifted his hand to his cheek as he felt something begin to drip down his face, when he looked at his hand he was shocked to see that familiar crimson liquid.

"_Blood, _my blood!" screamed Gaara.

"Oh it seems you _do_ bleed. Would you like to bleed some more?" Asked Naruto coldly.

"How!? How did you do this, my sand armor can hold against kunai and even against swords, so how the hell did those little things cut me!?" roared Gaara, charging at Naruto in anger.

Laughing a bit Naruto dodged the slow attacks and continued cutting Gaara with Senbonzakura's petals.

"How you ask? My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara no Sabaku. Do you know what one of the things the Uzumaki were famous for? Being the containers of the Kyuubi, why? The containers were all women so far, and the first container used fuinjutsu but that wasn't the only factor. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, had something special in her blood that manifested in only very few Uzumaki's." said Naruto as continued to dodge and give Gaara small cuts.

"That was the power of chakra chains. While all the reported users were women, it seems the same gene is dormant in male Uzumaki's blood. To put it simply so that you can understand, while I don't have the power to use chakra chains, my zanpaktou awoke this dormant gene and took it for itself. Meaning that my sword, like all those women before, now has the power to subdue, weaken, and battle against bijuu and their containers, cloak and all." Finished Naruto giving Gaara a bloodthirsty smile, which Gaara matched.

"YOU ARE THE PERFECT ONE TO FINALLY PROVE MY EXISTENCE! BY KILLING YOU I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO PLEASE MOTHER!" said Gaara with insane glee.

Before Naruto could reply Gaara charged again, this time faster and with more persistence. Naruto could only block and dodge, but soon he had to do a two handed block and his petals weren't fast enough to block the fist made of sand that hit him in the face with enough force to make him crash through a couple of trees himself.

Looking at Gaara Naruto couldn't help but shudder at the ugly features that have now appeared on his face. His arm now covered with sand, purple marks covering it, his eyes turning gold with sclera black. What made Naruto worry was that Gaara now had a sand tail, meaning that he was preparing to go biju mode.

Summoning Senbonzakura, Naruto had it turn back into its sword form before he charged at the tanuki, and began shunpoing in and out all around him trying to cut down the insane sand genin. Though whenever he believed he had made a hit his sand would cover the wound and fortify itself.

"I need to find a weak spot. That sand is starting to get annoying." Said Naruto to himself.

Dodging another swing from Gaara Naruto jumped back and began analyzing his opponent. Trying to figure out where the weak part of the sand cloak would be. While his sword was able to cut through the sand, he can't hit the skin meaning it took longer to weaken the source of the biju chakra.

"**Sand Shuriken!" **said Gaara, snapping Naruto out of his thinking.

Four sand shuriken came rushing at him at blinding speeds, dodging the first two and blocking the third with Senbonzakura, he barely had time to shunpo out of the way of the last one. Though he couldn't quite make it as the sand shuriken had given him a large gash along his left leg.

Gritting his teeth in pain Naruto continued looking for a weak spot as he dodged more sand shuriken, getting scratches here and there.

"_THERE!" _thought Naruto as he jumped to the ground below Gaara.

Lifting his right arm while supporting it with his left Naruto began reciting the incantation for his currently favorite kido, he has been practicing this one for quite a while too so he hopes it works.

"O ye Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hadou #33: Sokatsui!" He exclaimed, soon after completing the incantation his chakra began building up before a large ball of bright blue fire was sent out of his hand.

A large explosion echoed throughout the forest as Naruto's kido crashed into the spot under Gaara's tail, the weak point of the armor. Pain flowed all through Gaara's body as the blue fire ball connected with him, his sand armor slowly falling apart. Naruto grinned at the fact that he managed to use a high level kido before taking advantage of Gaara's downed state and followed up with another kido.

"You who is crowned with the name of man, wearing a mask of flesh and blood, flying on five thousand fluttering wings, break the light into three pieces, and be paralyzed by heaven's light! Bakudo #30: Shtotsu Sansen!" he said before a bright yellow light shot out of Naruto's hand, separating into three beams of light that shot towards Gaara pinning him to a tree before the three lights formed a triangle and trapped him around the tree.

"Let me go Uzumaki! I need to please mother! I need to prove my existence!" he screamed while thrashing around, trying to break free.

Naruto just sat on a tree and tried to catch his breath, the two high level kido took a lot of chakra out of him and he needed to rest so that he could try to replenish it. Naruto then looked around and found that Sakura was still pinned to the tree but thankfully the sand had loosened quite a bit.

Naruto was brought out of his relief when a body was thrown in front of him, it was a blonde girl with four ponytails on her head, beaten and bloodied. Soon a boy with black hair shaped like a ducks ass followed after. He had a few cuts here and there but was overall fine, he soon looked at Naruto and saw that Gaara was subdued.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the boy.

"Does it matter?" retorted Naruto.

"Actually no it doesn't, I would probably forget your name too easily anyways. My name on the other hand is Sasuke Uchiha, a name that you _will_ remember." Said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Huh, did you say something?" said Naruto as he looked up from polishing his sword with a rag he pulled out of his pocket.

**In the Chunnin Stadium**

Kakashi Hatake for some reason felt the need to swell with pride, somewhere out there someone just now, used his favorite catchphrase perfectly. With newly revived vigor he began cutting down more enemies quicker.

Maito Guy on the other hand looked towards his eternal rival, "Curse you and your cool and hip attitude Kakashi, you're making it spread!" he yelled before attacking his enemies in frustration.

**Back to the forest **

Sasuke stared at the crimson haired boy, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "_Does this kid know Kakashi-sensei or something?_" he wondered to himself.

"Anyways, I'm going to need you to let that kid go, he was my opponent in the exams and I need to fight him to test myself." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto as though expecting him to actually comply with what he just said.

"Are you fucking crazy? That kid is about to go full biju mode, there is no way I am going to let him go so that he can just slaughter you." Said Naruto looking at Sasuke as though he was insane, which he probably was.

"What did you just say? There is no way someone like him could match an Uchiha. We are the elite of this village! Now let him go or else." Said Sasuke attempting to intimidate the swordsman.

"While I am tempted to let him go and watch him knock you around till you're unconscious, I am not about to jeopardize the safety of this village just to feed your fucking ego." Said Naruto before turning around and walking towards Gaara.

What Naruto didn't expect was for the girl, that Naruto was sure she was unconscious earlier, to get up and attack him. Dodging the girls wild swings from what seem to be a giant metal fan, Naruto quickly shunpoed behind her and knocked her back out. After getting rid of that quick distraction Naruto's attention was brought back to Sasuke when said boy crashed into him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could respond they were interrupted by a large roar that was made by a very irritated and angry jinchuriki.

"Did you let him go duck-ass?" yelled Naruto at Sasuke.

"Just get out of my way you nobody, let an Uchiha handle the rest." Said Sasuke before making the hand seals for the chidori, Naruto watching in interest.

Charging at the angry jinchuriki Sasuke quickly attempted to pierce the tanuki like boy before he had to dodge sand tendrils which he cut easily with his lightning technique before lunging at Gaara.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he felt his hand enter Gaara's shoulder, piercing the sand armor and cloak.

Gaara yelled in agony until he fell to the ground unconscious, his sand falling off of him. Naruto seeing this while angry at the Uchiha prick was glad he got rid of Gaara. Turning around Naruto headed towards Sakura and quickly cradled her head into his lap. He gently stroked her hair as he looked down at her, happy that she was safe now.

Stirring Sakura opened her eyes and jade green met amethyst purple, "Naruto-kun, is that you? When did you get here, all I remember was sand and pain before losing consciousness." She said.

"I got here after that and fought Gaara, I was able to subdue him before your royal prick of a teammate showed up, set him free and knocked him out." Replied Naruto.

Before either of them could talk some more, Sasuke was launched into a tree below them, unconscious. Looking at the direction of where he was thrown from they saw a giant mass of sand forming feet before looking higher and higher before seeing a giant one tailed tanuki standing there.

"**I'm free! Finally fresh air once again, and look at that. That useless kid decided to surprise me with a lovely little village to annihilate. How sweet of him, maybe for that I'll let him sleep for one night instead of taking over his body….HAHAHA yeah right! What was I doing again? Oh yeah I was about to destroy this village."** Said the insane tanuki before walking towards Konoha.

"Sakura-chan, can you walk? Good, take Sasuke and that sand girl and clear the area, I'm gunna try to stop that thing before it gets to the village." Said Naruto before shunpoing away not giving her time to answer.

Appearing at the top of the tallest tree near the giant tanuki Naruto unsheathed his blade and made Senbonzakura turn into petals. He quickly sent them out and began hacking at the giant tanuki gaining its attention.

"**What the hell? What are those, flowers? HAHA you think you're going to cut me with flowers?"** said Shukaku laughing.

"I advise that you don't underestimate Senbonzakura." Said Naruto annoyed.

"Hadou #33: Sokatsui!" he yelled sending the blue fire at the biju, which didn't really do much to it.

Gritting his teeth in frustration Naruto summoned Senbonzakura as it made the shape of a dragon, "Sakura Dragon!" he said before sending out the dragon which attacked the biju, managing to completely lop off an arm, he had managed to make this technique an A-rank.

"**What the fuck! How the hell did you do that? I'll show you not to do that to me you fucking little brat! Air Bullets!"** yelled the now pissed off tanuki sending out five giant air bullets towards Naruto.

Shunpoing out of the way Naruto hid in the trees trying to think of a new strategy on how to win this.

"_C'mon Naruto. Think. Think, damn it! What is something I could do to get this guy! How the hell did he get out anyways? The Uchiha didn't kill the kid, so how did he get out? A failsafe in the seal? Wait what did he say before? 'Maybe I should let him sleep instead of taking over his body', so that means…it came out when the kid was knocked unconscious!" _thought Naruto before having to clear the immediate area dodging the deranged tanuki's air bullets.

"_So that means, if I wake the kid up that damn biju will go back into the seal. Okay good, now, where the hell is the kid?"_ thought Naruto.

Making another Sakura Dragon Naruto using chakra stuck to the back of it and began flying around the tanuki, searching for the kid. Dodging the wild one handed swipes of Shukaku Naruto continued to fly around him before finding the kid on the damn things head.

"Now how do I get this thing to hold still long enough for me to get close and wake the kid?" said Naruto to himself before he remembered what Sasuke did earlier.

"_That's it! He seems to be weak to lightning attacks! But I don't know any lightning attacks big enough to stop that."_ Thought Naruto.

Thanks to his thinking the damn tanuki managed to knock his dragon out of the sky, making Naruto start free falling. Thinking quickly he flash stepped to a tree and tried thinking of some lightning technique to finish off this annoying biju.

Concentrating Naruto decided to go with a last Hail Mary attempt to defeat this thing, making Senbonzakura, hilt and all, disperse into petals he had him turn into a giant twenty foot western dragon. Jumping on top of its head Naruto looked at the tanuki, "_I hope this works."_ He said.

"Hey you over grown sand box! I'm over here dumbass!" said Naruto gaining the tanuki's attention.

The tanuki finding its target began walking towards the annoying brat, ready to make this kid a red stain in the ground.

Naruto took a deep breath before closing his eyes and concentrating, summoning forth all the lightning chakra he could making it surge all around his body. After doing that Naruto kneeled on one knee and laid a hand onto his dragon, sending all of his lightning chakra into the dragon making Senbonzakura surge with lightning.

Looking back up at the tanuki, Naruto maneuvered the dragon out of a wind bullets way before charging the biju.

"Zanpaktou style: Zakuraryu raiho!" he yelled before the dragon picked up more and more speed before Naruto jumped high into the air as the lightning charged Senbonzakura dragon crashed into the tanuki. A large discharge went off as Shukaku screamed in pain as the lightning began to make him crumble.

Free falling once again Naruto this time aimed himself directly at the tanuki's head where Gaara laid limply, completely exposed. Rearing back a fist Naruto glared at the unconscious boy before yelling one last thing before he connected.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" he yelled, his fist sending Gaara right through the tanuki's now useless body and into the trees below.

**Southern District of the Leaf**

Kushina had just finished killing a couple of more sand nins when she felt the Kyubi act up, looking towards the Western District she saw the Ichibi battling against, a pink dragon?

Jumping onto a building she focused chakra to her eyes to get a better look of what was going on, all she could see was someone dressed in red and black clothing, and had hair similar to hers. Wait what? No one but Uzumaki's have hair like that, could it be? No, he could never use techniques like that. She was then amazed when she saw the dragon surge with lightning and attack the tanuki and actually managed to beat it!

Before she could go and investigate, Natsumi contacted her through the radio requesting back up at the hospital, apparently a team of jonin decided to go and try to kill the doctors.

**In the Barrier**

Minato was currently having a little trouble as Nidaime kept intercepting whenever he was trying to use his Hirashin. While he was able to hold his own and even managed to seal away the Shodaime, Orochimaru and the Nidaime were giving him some trouble.

Opening his sensor ability to locate the Nidaime in the forest the Shodaime made before being sealed. He felt a large familiar chakra signature, "_Naruto."_ Thought Minato before almost getting cut by the kusangi.

"Okay that's it, I'm ending this. Summoning Justu!" he said before two small toads appeared on his shoulders.

"What can we do for you Minato-chan?" asked Fukasaku, or pa.

"Why haven't you come to visit lately Minato-chan, I have some new recipes I want you to try." Said Shima, or ma.

"Oh well I'll visit soon, but at the moment I need your help. Gather some nature chakra for me." Said Minato before locking kunai with the Nidaime. He soon felt the familiar feel of nature chakra enter his body as he his eyes turned orange, his pupils into horizontal bars, and an orange pigmentation covered his eyes.

"Okay, no more playing around. Time to end this." Said Minato, as he saw Orochimaru get paler, if that was possible.

**Back with Naruto and Gaara**

Naruto then landed a few feet away from him, gasping from the lack of chakra. Walking towards him Naruto picked up Senbonzakura, the tip dragging through the dirt.

"Get away from me! My existence will not end! Mother! Help me!" yelled Gaara hysterically.

"Calm down you crazy bastard! As much as I should, I won't kill you. You'll be a strong ally to have one day, so what do you say? Try not to destroy my village again, or I _will_ kill you, and we can be friends, ne?" asked Naruto, giving him a small smile.

"Friends? I don't need any friends! Friends make you weak!" yelled Gaara at Naruto.

"That's actually not true. If it wasn't for the fact that Sakura and the entire village were in danger I wasn't sure of whether or not I could beat you. Thanks to them, I was able to find the strength to kick your ass. Having friends Gaara, gives you something to fight for, and that's what makes you strong." Said Naruto before Sakura jumped into the clearing Temari hot on her heels.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked a very worried Sakura, as Temari ran towards her little brother.

Nodding at Sakura, Naruto looked at Temari and Gaara, "Get out of here, don't question it. Now go before I change my mind." He said.

Gaara got up and left with Temari, Kankuro showing up looking like shit, "What happened to you?" asked Temari.

"Don't fuck with Aburames. That's all I am going to tell you." Said Kankuro.

"Temari, Kankuro. I'm sorry, for everything." Said Gaara, his siblings looked at him in shock before smiling and continued trying to get the fuck out of there.

"Why did you let them go Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

Right when Naruto was about to answer, three people appeared before them.

"Hello, _father, mother, _Natsumi." Said Naruto looking at the three with his mask of cold indifference back on, Minato and Kushina flinching at the way he said mother and father.

"Sochi-kun, it's you, it's really you." Said Kushina as tears streamed down her face, she then tried to hug him, which he really wanted hug her back, but he flash stepped away from her.

They all looked shocked at the speed of which he moved at, though Minato and Kushina saw it.

"Naru-nii, why did you do that? Aren't you back for good?" asked Narumi.

"No I am not. Though one day I will return, but it will be for one thing, and one thing only." He said before looking straight into his father's eyes.

"And it will be to defeat you in an all-out battle." He said shocking them all.

"Wait, Naruto!" was all that Minato could get out before thousands of sakura petals, swirled all around them making them shield their eyes.

Once they looked back up all they saw was Sakura smiling and that Naruto was gone. They sadly looked at where he stood before they quickly left back to the village to send a tracking team to locate him.

Sakura on the hand looked at the sky dreamily, when Naruto had made his smoke screen he had flashed stepped in front of her and had given her a short yet searing kiss before disappearing. She then had the urge to reach into her pouch where she found a locket, one side was a picture of Naruto and the other side had a picture of her, they were positioned to look like they were smiling at each other.

A piece of paper was attached to the clasp which had a p. o. box that said she could send letters to and that he would write back when he could, all she had to do was just address the letters to Byakuya Kuchiki. Smiling once more she put on the locket and walked back to village.

**With Naruto **

Naruto on the other hand had also taken a couple Sakura's soldier pills when he left her with that gift. Popping them into his mouth he began flash stepping as fast as he could so that he could get out of fire country so that his parents or the team of ANBU that he knew they would send wouldn't be able to reach him.

Soon after about an hour of flash stepping he was nearing the border of Kiri and that was definetly not a place the ANBU would enter. Okay now he would enter mist country catch his breath and then and get the hell out of there, they were in a civil war after all. Sticking with his decision he then continued on towards the border.

Entering Wave Country Naruto knew he couldn't relax here as he found out his sister's team had supposedly saved the country from some guy named Gatou, and his hired guard Zabuza of the bloody mist. A member of the seven swordsman of the mist, maybe he should grab the Kubikiribocho while he was here.

Taking a quick detour Naruto went to the outskirts of the town of Wave and found the grave marker and the giant sword. Walking up to the graves he paid a small respect to Zabuza and grabbed the sword, he knew Zabuza would be happy that his sword would be put to use again. Naruto then popped another soldier pill, sealed away the zanbatou and made it to Kiri's border.

Entering he continued to go deeper and deeper into Mist Country until he was far enough into it that he knew he was safe from Konoha forces. Seeing that the sun was beginning to set Naruto quickly began looking for a good spot to set up camp. He soon found the perfect little patch of grass hidden from all sides and collapsed.

Naruto though had made a grave mistake due to his exhaustion, he had let down his sensor ability, and that is gonna cost him. Naruto was about to fall asleep when he felt a shift in the air and opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by shinobi.

"Shit." Was all Naruto had the chance to say before he was knocked unconscious.

**And Scene!**

**AN: Man that was a long chapter! Now I know the battle probably wasn't as exciting as you all hoped it too be, but hey I am still learning people. So cut me some slack! Anyways peeps, how did you all feel about Minato having Sage Mode? Cool right? I thought it would be appropriate for him to have it so I gave him it. Now about what happened in his fight will be shown next chapter.**

**So my readers, what's the motto?**

**READ, REVIEW, RECOMMEND, AND?**

**THAT'S RIGHT!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
